Polvo
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: Viñetas de varios personajes. SI quieres leer cosas bonitas, este no es tu fic. Empiezo con Hermione, seguiré con más.


**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

…**...**

**Polvo**

No vas a hablar, te prometes. No confesarás. Miras la sonrisa maligna de esa bruja desquiciada y tiemblas, pero estás decidida. No hablaras, no caerás. Aguantarás.

Entonces llega la maldición. Una palabra, y lo único que sientes es dolor. Te pregunta. -Es falsa- dices. Una leve pausa, y de nuevo. Te sientes como si alguien estuviera clavándote cuchillas en todas las partes del cuerpo, como si alguien estuviera rompiéndote todos los huesos. Duele, duele, duele. -Es falsa, es falsa- repites. Y otra vez. Duele, duele, duele. Solo hay dolor, nada mas. Sigues repitiéndolo,-Es falsa, es falsa-No hablarás. No confesarás. Duele, duele muchísimo. Estás gritando, no puedes evitarlo. Duele, duele, duele tanto... Pero sigues mintiendo. Debes hacerlo. No caerás,no. No puedes echar todo a perder. Tiene que merecer la pena todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que has hecho. Duele, duele, y sigues mintiendo. Duele, y lo que te pregunta empieza a dejar de tener sentido. Pero sigues respondiendo lo mismo que antes.

El dolor se pausa un momento. Bellatrix te mira con rabia, y manda llamar a Griphook. Oyes que él también miente. Le sonreirías si no te doliese tanto la boca. Miras a la bruja, esperanzada. Ya le has dicho lo que quería saber. Tal vez, tal vez... un nuevo crucio elimina cualquier duda. No parará. Seguirá torturándote hasta que se canse, y Harry y Ron no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo. Gritas. Duele, duele, duele. Una vez, y otra, y otra.

Poco a poco dejas de oír los crucios, tan solo los sientes. Poco a poco, dejas de entender qué ocurre. No sabes qué haces aquí, no sabes qué pasa. Solo hay dolor, nada más. Oyes risas en alguna parte. No lo entiendes. No lo entiendes. Duele, duele muchísimo. Quieres que pare. Empiezas a suplicar en voz alta.

-Haz que pare, por favor, haz que pare-Más risas. Más dolor. Te están haciendo algo en el brazo. Lo sacudes y te lo sujetan con más fuerza. Te rindes. Solo hay dolor, y nada más. Miras con ojos ciegos. Duele, duele. De repente para. Soy Hermione Granger, recuerdas un rato después. Soy Hermione Granger. Miras a esa loca, "Bellatrix, es Bellatrix" te dice una vocecita en tu mente. Te mira y chasquea la lengua.

-Esto ya no es divertido-dice. Te agarra del pelo y te levanta la cabeza. Parece debatirse un momento, tras el cual grita:-¡Greyback! La sangresucia ya no me sirve de nada. Puedes jugar con ella.-Ves acercarte a ¿un hombre? ¿una bestia? No lo sabes. Pero sabes que va a acabar contigo. Parará el dolor. Casi sonríes. Va a parar...

Te mira y se relame. Va a doler. Sabes que va a doler, pero no importa, solo hay dolor. Tan solo dolor. Te coge en brazos y te lleva a otro lado. No sabes donde estás, tampoco importa. Te muerde. Duele. Empieza por las piernas. Sangra, duele. Sientes como si te arrancaran la piel del pie, los huesos. Es lo que está pasando realmente, comprendes, horrorizada. Te está arrancando el pie. Lo está devorando.

Duele, duele. Solo hay dolor. Y sigue, va subiendo por la pierna. Duele, duele, duele. Sigue subiendo, y ya no ves, ya no oyes. Solo sientes dolor. Gritas, pero se oye nada, ya estás afónica. No puedes soportarlo, duele tanto... En algún momento te desmayas.

La negrura, la nada, dura poco. El dolor te hace recuperar la conciencia. La bestia te mira y cambia de opinión. Ahora devorará desde arriba. Duele, duele, Merlín, como duele. Sientes que estás desapareciendo.

Duele, duele. Estás horrorizada. Quieres que termine. Suplicas. Necesitas que termine. No puedes más. Duele, duele, duele. Pasan años, meses, segundos, y ves una luz a lo lejos. Te aferras a ella, te hundes en ella. El dolor empieza a irse. Está parando. Te hundes aun más, te aferras a ella con todas tus fuerzas. Y poco a poco, la nada sustituye al dolor. Ha parado. Ha parado, ya no duele, Sollozas de alegría. No duele, no duele. Estás en la nada. No hay dolor. Solo nada y luz blanca, muy blanca.

…...

Harry y Ron sollozan. No llegaron a tiempo, no fueron suficientemente rápidos. Harry se cuestiona si todo esto merece la pena. No quiere seguir. No quiere. Solo quiere poner a Ron en un lugar seguro en el que no le pase absolutamente nada, no seguir con este viaje suicida y que el idiota de Ron le acompañe por más que él no quiera que lo haga. Pero sabes que debes, necesitas vengar a Hermione y la única forma es terminar con todo. Y sabes que no puedes obligar a Ron a no buscar contigo esa venganza. Pero tienes miedo. No puedes perderle a él también, no puedes.

Ahora más que nunca, les odias. Y por eso seguirás, y lo harás con Ron aunque temas que le pase algo. Tenéis que vengaros. Tenéis que hacerles pagar a esos cabronazos todo lo que han hecho. Y lo haréis. Por Hermione, lo haréis. Y nunca os rendiréis, porque ella no lo hizo. Nunca. Les destruirían, o morirían en el intento. Y no descansarán hasta que esos asesinos griten cinco veces más de lo que ella gritó. No descansarán hasta que sean polvo. Serán polvo. Harry lo promete, se lo promete a él mismo y a su difunta amiga. Serán polvo.

…...

N/A: Bueno, esto surgió porque quise fastidiar a Alex(a quien, por cierto, le dedico la viñeta) matando a su personaje favorito. Por si no se ha entendido bien, Harry y Ron acaban llamando a Aberforth, pero tardan lo suyo, y cuando llegan, ya es tarde. En la última escena, ya están donde Bill. C:

¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas de muerte?


End file.
